wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/I/06
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Jane Edgerton And Cº Skagway, jak wszystkie miejsca postoju zabłąkane w okolicy pozbawionej wszelkich środków komunikacyjnych i przewozowych, było z początku tylko obozowiskiem dla poszukiwaczy złota. Zczasem szałasy zamieniono na chaty symetryczniej zbudowane, te zaś na domy wznoszone na terenach, których cena rosła z dnia na dzień. Kto wie jednak, czy miasta te, utworzone dla potrzeby chwilowej, nie opustoszeją wraz z wyczerpaniem się pokładów złota? Istotnie, miejscowości tych porównać nie można z podobnemi miejscowościami w Australji, Kalifornji i Transwaalu, gdzie wsi przemienione w miasta, mogą istnieć nawet, gdyby w nich nie było kopalni, gdzie grunt jest żyzny, gdzie klimat jest możliwy, gdzie interesy handlowe i przemysłowe mają swoją rację bytu. Ziemia w nich bowiem, wyczerpawszy swój zapas kruszców, podatna jest dla pracy rąk. Ale tu, w tej części Kanady, na granicy Alaski, prawie na granicy Koła Polarnego, gdzie klimat jest niezwykle ostry, rzecz całkiem inna. Jedyną jej wartość stanowią kopalnie złota. Gdy zostaną one wyczerpane, nie będzie żadnego powodu do zamieszkania w okolicy jałowej, napół wyczerpanej przez handlarzy futer. To też prawdopodobnie miasta, tak szybko wzniesione w tych okolicach, gdzie obecnie nie brak ani ruchu handlowego ani pasażerskiego, znikną zczasem pomimo że towarzystwa finansowe zajmują się zaprowadzeniem dogodniejszej komunikacji i że nawet zamierzają budować kolej żelazną z Wrangla do Dawson City. W chwili, gdy Foot Ball dojeżdżał do Skagway, miasto to przepełnione było emigrantami przybyłymi bądź okrętami oceanu Wielkiego, bądź koleją żelazną kanadyjską lub amerykańską, dla udania się do Klondike. Niektórzy podróżnicy dojeżdżali do Dyea, miasteczka położonego na krańcu cieśniny, nie parowcami, dla których głębokość cieśniny byłaby niedostateczna, lecz statkami o małej pojemności, zbudowanemi wyłącznie dla przejazdu od Skagway’u do Dyea, skracającego ciężką drogę lądową. Tak czy inaczej, od Skagway zaczyna się uciążliwa część podróży po względnie dogodnym przejeździe statkami obsługującemi wybrzeże… Dwaj kuzynowie wybrali jeden z hoteli, Skagway bowiem posiadał ich wtedy już kilka. Za pokój płacili drożej niż w Vancouver. To też radzi byli jak najprędzej opuścić to miasto. W hotelu roiło się od podróżnych, czekających na wyjazd do Klondike. Wszystkie narodowości spotykały się w sali jadalnej, gdzie, niestety, tylko pożywienie było na modłę alaską. Mieliż jednak prawo być wybredniejszymi ci ludzie, skazujący się dobrowolnie przez kilka miesięcy na wszelkie możliwe niespodzianki podróży? Summy Skim i Ben Raddle nie mieli sposobności podczas pobytu w Skagway spotkać dwu Teksańczyków, gdyż Hunter i Malone wyjechali niezwłocznie do Klondike. Ponieważ wracali tam, skąd sześć miesięcy temu byli wyjechali, wszystko mieli gotowe i mogli puścić się w drogę, nie kłopocząc się o narzędzia, które znajdowały się już w działce przy Forty Miles Creek. – Doprawdy – rzekł Summy Skim – wielkie to szczęście, że pozbyliśmy się tych gburów jako towarzyszy podróży! Żałuję bardzo tych, którzy z nimi jadą, – o ile nie są tego samego pokroju co oni, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne w tym pięknym świecie poszukiwaczy złota. – Zapewne – odrzekł Ben Raddle – tylko że te gbury są bardziej uprzywilejowani niż my, mogąc bez zatrzymania się jechać dalej, gdy my… – I my zajedziemy, bądź spokojny – zawołał Summy Skim – i spotkamy tych dwu łotrów na działce 131. Miłe sąsiedztwo! Rozkoszne towarzystwo! Przyjemna perspektywa w samej rzeczy!… Przypuszczam, że to nas zachęci do sprzedania naszej grządki kamyków za możliwą cenę i przyspieszy nasz powrót! Summy Skim’a przestało niepokoić towarzystwo Hunter’a i Malone’a, natomiast odnalazł on dwie pasażerki, w których obronie tak mężnie stanął. Zatrzymały się w tym samym hotelu, co oni, musieli przeto spotykać się z niemi często. Przy widzeniu zamieniali z sobą kilka słów dość zresztą przyjaznych, poczem każdy szedł w swoją stronę. Młode panny zajęte były poszukiwaniem najdogodniejszego sposobu dostania się do Dawson City. Ale nie było to rzeczą łatwą. Wszelkie usiłowania w tym względzie spełzły na niczem, o ile wnioskować było można z wyrazu twarzy Jane Edgerton, na której malował się niepokój zresztą starannie ukrywany. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim, coraz bardziej zajęci losem swych towarzyszek podróży, z pewnem wzruszeniem myśleli o trudach i niebezpieczeństwach, na jakie się one narażają. Jakiejże bowiem pomocy spodziewać się mogły, w razie potrzeby, od tej ciżby emigrantów, w których żądza złota zagłuszyła wszelkie poczucie honoru i sprawiedliwości? 23 kwietnia wieczorem Summy Skim, nie mogąc dłużej zapanować nad niepokojącą go myślą, zwrócił się do jasnowłosej panny, która, słusznie czy niesłusznie, wydała mu się mniej groźną. – Co słychać, miss Edith? Nic nowego od czasu przyjazdu do Skagway? – Nic – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Summy po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na piękny głos podróżniczki. – Zapewne poszukują panie sposobu dostania się do Dawson? – Istotnie. – I nie znalazły go panie jeszcze? – Nie, panie. Miła była Edith Edgerton, lecz bynajmniej nie przystępna. To też chęć zaofiarowania swych usług rozwiała się narazie, i Summy Skim przerwać musiał rozmowę. A jednak nie dał za wygraną. Nazajutrz, widząc, że obydwie kuzynki umawiają się z karawaną mającą wyruszyć za kilka dni, złożoną zaś z ludzi prostych i grubjańskich, odważył się zbliżyć do Edith, zachęcony obecnością Ben Raddle’a i Jane Edgerton. – I znów nic nowego, miss Edith? – powtórzył zacny, lecz mało pomysłowy Summy Skim. – Nic – oświadczyła znowu Edith. – To może trwać zbyt długo… Edith odpowiedziała ruchem wymijającym. Summy ciągnął dalej: – Czy nie będę niedyskretny, jeżeli spytam, jak zamierzają panie odbyć podróż do Dawson City? – Bynajmniej – rzekła Edith. – Chcemy należeć do karawany, złożonej z osób, z któremi dopiero co mówiłyśmy. – Dobra myśl w zasadzie. Ale – niech pani wybaczy, że mieszam się nie do swoich rzeczy – czy panie zastanowiły się nad tem? Ludzie ci nie wzbudzają we mnie zaufania, i pozwoli pani, że powiem… – Wybiera się, co można – przerwała Edith Edgerton śmiejąc się. – Stan nasz majątkowy nie pozwala nam na towarzystwo książęce. – Nie potrzeba być księciem, aby być więcej wartym od przyszłych pani towarzyszy. Będą panie zmuszone rozstać się z nimi przy pierwszym postoju, jestem tego pewien. – Jeżeli tak będzie, pojedziemy dalej same – rzekła Jane krótko. Summy wzniósł ręce do nieba. – Same… co panie myślą… Zginiecie w drodze! – Dlaczego miałybyśmy być narażone na niebezpieczeństwo bardziej niż panowie? – odezwała się Jane wyniośle. – Co wy możecie zrobić, to i my również. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zaciekła feministka broni nie złoży. – Zapewne, zapewne – rzekł ustępliwy Summy. – Ale, widzi pani, rzecz w tem, że ani mój kuzyn, ani ja nie myślimy wcale własnemi siłami dostać się do Dawson City. Będziemy mieli przewodnika i to doskonałego, który pomoże nam swem doświadczeniem i dostarczy nam wszelkich niezbędnych przyborów. Summy zatrzymał się i dodał głosem proszącym: – Dlaczego nie miałyby panie skorzystać ze sposobności? – Na jakich prawach? – Na prawach gości – rzekł Summy z zapałem. Jane wyciągnęła do niego rękę: – Moja kuzynka i ja jesteśmy panu niezmiernie wdzięczne za tę szlachetną propozycję, lecz przyjąć jej nie możemy. Nasze środki, choć skromne, wystarczą nam, postanowiłyśmy zatem zadowolić się niemi i nie zaciągać długu wdzięczności względem nikogo, dopóki nie zmusi nas do tego ostateczność. Słowa te wypowiedziane były głosem tak stanowczym, że o ustępstwie nie mogło być mowy. Jane Edgerton nie przestraszały wcale niebezpieczeństwa podróży, przeciwnie, z dumą myślała, że je zwalczać będzie sama. Dodała więc, zwracając się do Ben Raddle’a: – Czy nie mam słuszności, panie Raddle? – Najzupełniej, miss Jane – oświadczył Ben Raddle, nie zwracając uwagi na zrozpaczone ruchy kuzyna. Jakoż w istocie zaraz po przybyciu do Skagway Ben Raddle zapewnił sobie możność dostania się do stolicy Klondike. Stosując się do wskazówek danych mu w Montrealu, wynalazł poleconego przewodnika niejakiego Bill Stell’a i z nim zawarł umowę. Bill Stell, rodem z Kanady, był biegły w swym zawodzie. Pełnił on funkcję wywiadowcy przy wojsku kanadyjskiem przez lat wiele i brał czynny udział w walkach Kanady z Indjanami. Miano go za człowieka niezmiernie odważnego i energicznego. Obecnie eskortował emigrantów udających się do Klondike na eksploatację. Nie był on jeno przewodnikiem, lecz przywódcą karawany i właścicielem rynsztunku, potrzebnego dla tych uciążliwych podróży. Posiadał łodzie i załogę do przejazdu jezior, sanki i psy do przebycia zamarzniętych równin, ciągnących się poza wąwozami Chilkoot’u. Równocześnie dostarczał pożywienia karawanie, którą prowadził. Wiedząc o tem wszystkiem Ben Raddle nie czynił większych zapasów w Vancouver. Był spokojny, że Bill Stell dostarczy mu potrzebnych rzeczy i postanowił umówić się z nim co do swej podróży w obie strony. Ben Raddle, nazajutrz po przybyciu do Skagway, udał się do domu przewodnika, lecz powiedziano mu, że jest nieobecny, gdyż podjął się przeprowadzić pewną karawanę od White Pass aż do krańca jeziora Bennet. Dodano wszakże, że wyruszył dziesięć dni temu, więc o ile nie stanie mu co na przeszkodzie, powinien być rychło zpowrotem. Tak też było w istocie i 25 kwietnia, rankiem, Ben Raddle i Summy Skim mogli się już widzieć z Bill Stell’em. Wywiadowca, wzrostu średniego, z twarzą okoloną siwiejącym zarostem i krótko ostrzyżonemi twardemi włosami, spojrzeniem stanowczem i przenikliwem, lat pięćdziesięciu, miał zdrowie żelazne i wygląd niezmiernie uczciwy i sympatyczny. W ciągu swej długoletniej służby w wojsku kanadyjskiem, przyzwyczaił się do ostrożności czujności i roztropności. Nie możnaby go łatwo oszukać. Równocześnie będąc filozofem na swój sposób, brał życie z pogodnej strony i zadowolony ze swego losu, nie myślał wcale wstępować w ślady tych, którym ułatwiał dostanie się do terenów złotodajnych. Zresztą, czyż długoletnie doświadczenie nie przekonało go, że wielu z nich ginęło wśród trudów, lub wracało biedniejszymi niż przedtem? Ben Raddle powiedział Bill Stell’owi o swym zamiarze udania się do Dawson City w jak najkrótszym czasie. – Dobrze, panie – rzekł wywiadowca. – Jestem na usługi pańskie. Mój zawód jest przeprowadzanie podróżnych i jestem do tego stosownie zaopatrzony. – Wiem o tem – potwierdził Ben Raddle – jak również i o tem, że można liczyć na was. – Pan zapewne pozostanie w Dawson City tylko kilka tygodni? – To możliwe. – A zatem nie o eksploatację działki chodzi? – Nie wiem. Narazie chcemy sprzedać tę, którą posiadamy, czyli mój kuzyn i ja, a raczej, którą odziedziczyliśmy niedawno. Proponują nam jej nabycie, ale zanim ją odstąpimy, chcielibyśmy się przekonać, ile jest warta. – To bardzo przezornie. W tego rodzaju sprawach nie brak podstępów. Trzeba się mieć na baczności. – Dlatego też przedsięwzięliśmy tę podróż. – A jak panowie sprzedadzą działkę, czy powrócicie do Montrealu? – Mamy ten zamiar. Mam nadzieję, że jak nas zawieziesz, tak nas będziesz prowadził zpowrotem. – Porozumiemy się w tym względzie – rzekł Bill Stell. – Nie mam zwyczaju żądać za wiele i zaraz przedstawię panu swoje warunki. Podróż trwać miała trzydzieści do trzydziestu pięciu dni. Wywiadowca podjął się dostarczyć koni lub mułów, psów i sanek, łodzi i namiotów. Oprócz tego dostarczyć miał pożywienia dla swej karawany, a można było polegać na nim, nikt bowiem nie znał tak dobrze jak on wszystkich potrzeb długiej przeprawy przez tę pustą krainę. Ponieważ kuzynowie nie mieli z sobą narzędzi do przewozu, więc wywiadowca zażądał ogółem za podróż od Skagway do Dawson City tysiąc osiemset franków i tyleż za powrót. Ben Raddle zapłacił bez targu, co było rzeczą zbyteczną z tak sumiennym człowiekiem, jakim był Bill Stell. Zresztą w tym czasie koszty przewozu i to tylko do okolicy jezior były dość znaczne z powodu uciążliwych warunków obu dróg istniejących; płaciło się cztery do pięciu centów za funt bagażu przewiezionego jedną drogą; drugą – sześć do siedmiu. Suma więc, którą zażądał Bill Stell, była bardzo umiarkowana. – A zatem jedziemy – rzekł – ale nie zapomnij, że chcielibyśmy wyruszyć w drogę w jak najkrótszym czasie. – Za dwie doby będę gotów – odpowiedział wywiadowca. – Czy musimy przeprawić się statkiem do Dyea? – pytał Ben Raddle. – Niema potrzeby. Ponieważ panowie nie wiozą z sobą rynsztunku, zdaje mi się, że dogodniej będzie wyruszyć prosto ze Skagway. Obecnie pozostawało tylko wybrać drogę poprzez część górzystą, która poprzedza okolicę jezior, a jest najtrudniejszą do przebycia. – Istnieją dwie drogi, a raczej dwa „ślady” – objaśniał Bill Stell. – White Pass i przejście przez Chilkoot. Po ich przebyciu można się dostać albo do jeziora Bennet, albo też do jeziora Lindeman. – Której drogi będziemy się trzymali? – Drogi przez Chilkoot. Stamtąd udamy się w prostym kierunku do jeziora Lindeman, zatrzymując się w Sheep Camp, gdzie można znaleźć nocleg i pożywienie i gdzie znajduje się mój tabor. Oszczędza mi to trudu przewożenia go do Skagway przez góry. – Liczymy na twoje doświadczenie i ufamy ci w zupełności – zakończył Ben Raddle. – Jesteśmy gotowi wyruszyć, skoro nas zawiadomisz. – Za dwa dni, jak powiedziałem – odparł Bill Stell. – Ruszymy wczesnym rankiem, a z nadejściem nocy będziemy niedaleko szczytu Chilkoot’u. – Jaka jest wysokość tej góry? – Trzy tysiące stóp mniej więcej. Nie jest ona tak bardzo wysoka. Tylko przejście jest wąskie, kręte i dostać się niem jest trudno z powodu licznej rzeszy emigrantów ciągnących swe pojazdy i zaprzęgi, nie mówiąc już o śniegach, które tamują dostęp. Zdawało się, że już wszystko jest załatwione, tymczasem Ben Raddle nie odchodził. – Jeszcze słówko – rzekł. – Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, o ile powiększyłbyś cenę, gdyby, przypadkiem, towarzyszyć nam miały dwie podróżniczki? – To zależy ile mają bagażu? – Bardzo mało. – W takim razie wyniesie to pięć do siedmiuset franków zależnie od rodzaju i wagi pakunków, licząc w to już utrzymanie. – Dziękuję, zobaczymy – rzekł Ben Raddle żegnając się z wywiadowcą. W drodze do hotelu Summy Skim wyraził kuzynowi zdziwienie, jakie wywołało w nim ostatnie pytanie zadane przewodnikowi. Wszak nie mógł myśleć o nikim innym, jak tylko o Edith i Jane Edgerton… – Tak, w istocie – przyznał Ben. – Przecież wiesz, że odmówiły stanowczo i to za twem potwierdzeniem. – To prawda. – Odmowa była wypowiedziana w tonie tak kategorycznym, że niema co ponawiać propozycji. – Bo nie umiałeś się wziąć do tego, kuzynie – rzekł Ben spokojnie. – Zostaw mi tę sprawę, a zobaczysz, że pójdzie lepiej. Po powrocie do hotelu Ben w towarzystwie zaciekawionego Summy’ego poszedł na poszukiwanie kuzynek. Znalazłszy je w reading-room, zagadnął Jane śmiało i bez ogródek: – Miss Edgerton, chcę zaproponować pani pewien interes. – Jaki? – spytała Jane, bynajmniej nie zdziwiona tym wstępem. – Zaraz powiem o co chodzi – rzekł Ben spokojnie. – Mój kuzyn zaproponował paniom wczoraj, abyśmy razem odbyli podróż do Dawson City. Zganiłem go za to, gdyż obecność pań przyczyniłaby się do zwiększenia kosztów o siedmset franków w przybliżeniu, a ponieważ jestem człowiekiem obrotnym, więc uważam że każdy dolar powinien przynieść drugi lub kilka innych. Na szczęście panie od tej propozycji uchyliły się. – Istotnie – rzekła Jane. – A następnie? – Musi mi pani jednak przyznać, że narażacie się panie na wielkie niebezpieczeństwa i że propozycja mojego kuzyna byłaby ułatwiła wam podróż. – Nie zaprzeczam – przyznała Jane. – Lecz… – A zatem – ciągnął dalej Ben, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Jane – powtarzam, że nasza pomoc byłaby bardzo pożądana. Umknęłyby panie różnych niepotrzebnych opóźnień i dostałyby się panie w samą porę do kopalni. Jeżeli pani zgodzi się na moją propozycję zwiększą się dla pani szanse powodzenia, a ponieważ ja się do tego przyczynię, sprawiedliwą będzie rzeczą, abym i ja na tem skorzystał. Otóż proponuję pani zajęcie się jej przewozem do Dawson City za udział w jej przyszłych zyskach w stosunku dziesięciu procent. Jane napozór nie była wcale zdziwiona tą osobliwą propozycją. Wszak interes to rzecz całkiem naturalna. Jeżeli się wahała z odpowiedzią, to tylko dlatego że dziesiąty procent wydał jej się za duży. Ale droga do stolicy Klondike jest długa i bardzo uciążliwa, odwaga zaś nie wyklucza zdrowego rozsądku. – Zgadzam się – rzekła po chwili. – Jeżeli pan chce, zaraz możemy zawrzeć piśmienną umowę. – Miałem właśnie zamiar mówić o tem – rzekł Ben z powagą i siadając przy stole, zaczął pisać co następuje pod badawczem spojrzeniem nowej wspólniczki: „Niżej podpisani: a… – Ale gdzie pani zamieszka? – zapytał. – Niech pan pisze: Dawson City, szpital. Ben Raddle zaczął znów pisać: ą: Stojący przy stole Edith i Summy zamienili znaczące spojrzenia. Wzrok Summy’ego wyrażał radość, Edith’y – miłe wzruszenie, wdzięczne dziewczę bowiem domyślało się szlachetnego podstępu.